


Thunderstruck

by scarletmanuka



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Starker, Workshop sex, bottom!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/pseuds/scarletmanuka
Summary: For the prompt:Can we have some crumbs of Peter bending Tony over and just fucking him, please ? Just a little bit, please ?





	Thunderstruck

Peter had gone to the kitchen to get them some much needed food - they’d hardly eaten in the four days since he’d been back from uni for summer break. They’d been too busy making out, taking turns fucking each other, and then last night they’d gotten caught up in a science binge in the lab. Peter’s shaky knees were only somewhat from the smouldering looks Tony was throwing him and mostly from surviving on coffee and Cheetos. So he loaded a tray up with sandwiches, fruit, muffins, and bottled water and balanced it carefully as he made his way down the stairs to the lab. Once they’d eaten, maybe he’d even convince Tony that it would be okay if they had a nap.

He heard the music before he even reached the lab, the tail end of _Shook Me All Night Long_ and he couldn’t help but laugh at the relevance of that song. It was just ending as he slipped silently into the lab and he carefully placed the tray on a table, unnoticed by Tony who was still hunched over a table, working. By the time Peter had plated up food for both of them, _Thunderstruck_ had began and he bopped along to the beat. He turned around and froze, completely hypnotised by Tony’s ass.

_Thunder! Na na na nananana. Thunder! Na na na nananana._

Each time Brian Johnson sang the _Na na na nananana_ part, Tony’s ass would shake along to it. In Peter’s opinion, Tony’s ass was the most perfect ass in the history of asses but this was his ass at its finest. It was mesmerising, watching it swing from side to side, bouncing and shaking and as Tony danced, his shirt rode up a little, hinting at the round swell of his buttocks peeking out of his low slung jeans.

Peter’s own jeans got tight, very quickly, and he decided that food could wait.

Tony’s ass was calling.

He quickly stripped from his clothes and strode across the lab where he put a hand onto the centre of Tony’s back and forced him face down on the table. Tony made a _hnng_ of surprise but recognised Peter’s touch and went willingly. “Hey, babe,” he said, voice muffled from his face being squished on the metal workbench.

With his free hand, Peter reached around and undid the button and fly on Tony’s jeans and then yanked them down his hips, his boyfriend helping out by kicking them off his ankles and then pushing them out the way. “Hey, yourself,” Peter whispered, grabbing a handful of Tony’s ass and squeezing it. 

“Like what you see?” Tony shimmied his hips, making his ass wobble and Peter lost it. He reached for the bottle of lube they’d left on the table from last night and he quickly squeezed some onto his aching cock. 

“You know I do,” he replied, giving his lush handful another squeeze. Removing his hand from Tony’s back, knowing that he’d stay down, he used both hands to part Tony’s cheeks, revealing his wet and slightly swollen entrance, a reminder of their last round. He pushed forward, the tip of his cock nudging at fluttering muscle and Tony groaned, and then rose up, pushing himself backwards. As soon as the tip was inside, Peter let go with one hand and used it to shove Tony back against the table. “Stay down,” he growled.

A shiver went up Tony’s back, leaving a trail of goosebumps and Peter concentrated on sliding in until his balls were tucked under Tony’s ass.

“You look so good like this,” Peter murmured, but all Tony could do was whimper and he wiggled his hips, trying to encourage Peter to just move already. Knowing that Tony had a thing for fast and rough, he stopped teasing and gave him what he wanted. 

Peter draw back almost the entire way, taking a firm hold of Tony’s hips with both hands as he did so and then he slammed back in, causing the entire table to jolt. “Fuck,” Tony groaned, “like that, baby, just like that.”

“Yeah, you like that?”

“You know I do, fuck.”

Peter pistoned his hips again and again, the only sounds in the room their harsh breathing, the metallic screech of the table legs sliding across the floor, and the wet squelching of lubed skin. Tony was still so tight, and if he hadn’t been there for it the past four days, hadn’t pumped his load deep inside of him time and time again, Peter would have thought that Tony hadn’t been fucked since he’d last been back from uni. He glanced down and saw that every time he thrust inside, small dribbles of come were being forced from Tony, remnants of their previous lovemaking. It was too much for Peter, too damned hot, and he lasted only another three thrusts before he was crying out, adding another load inside of Tony’s ass. 

Tony felt him come and between that and the cool slide of a metal table made slick from his pre-come, he cried out as his orgasm took him. His muscles spasmed tightly around Peter, milking him for every last drop and when it was too much for Peter he pulled out, watching as semen dripped from Tony’s hole. He groaned and scooped two fingers through it, pushing it back inside of Tony, finger fucking him slowly until he was squirming as it became too uncomfortable. Reluctantly, Peter pulled his fingers free and then stepped away, allowing Tony to stand. He saw the mess on the table, smeared everywhere and it made him laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Tony asked, grabbing at the box of tissues and trying to clean the come off his stomach.

Peter gestured around at the lab in general. “Just us. We’re so utterly gone for each other that we can’t even act like functioning adults.”

Tony snorted. “I’ve never been called a functioning adult in my life.”

“It’s not too late to start, I guess. How about we have a shower, we eat, and then we sleep,” Peter suggested, leaning up on his tiptoes to kiss the end of Tony’s nose.

Tony wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist and kissed him properly, then pecked his nose as well. “Sounds like a plan, but knowing us, it’ll get derailed before we’ve completed it.”

Peter shrugged, “But at least we’ll have tried.”

And if somewhere between eating a bunch of grapes and falling into bed they fell into one another again, well that counted as a try. 


End file.
